Conventional search engines retrieve a set of search results that correspond to entered search criteria. The search results may be presented with a title of each result, as well as a summary and location of each search result. A user may choose a search result based on the information present by the search engine. The chosen search result may direct the user to content that does not interest the user, even though the search result matched the entered search criteria. The information presented by the search engine may limit the user's ability to accurately and completely assess the accessed search result.